Council of Creators Episode 19
Tongue Louse: The Return of the Louse is the nineteenth episode of Council of Creators. It was written by Scoobydooman90001. This is the third and final story in the Tongue Louse Trilogy. Plot In Universe 1719, a group of Green Fungal Plant Creatures huddled around each other in a group, waiting for new victims to come along. After days of traversing the jungle landscape, a particular tongue louse riddled with bullet wounds made its way towards the group. It had finally found what it had been looking for. It crawled over to the Green Fungal Plant Creatures and rested beneath them, waiting for their restorative liquids to leak down onto him. The tongue louse laid on its back, wiggling its legs in the air. The plant creature finally leaked some ooze, dropping it onto the louse. Slowly the tongues that the louse had previously eaten began to be restored, forming a humanoid body made out of tongues. Hours later, the process was finally done and the tongue louse stood up, admiring his new body. He roundhouse kicked the plant creature and completely destroyed it. All of the tongues began to move at once as the Tongue Louse spoke. "Finally" it said, using the voices of its many past victims. "I have a new body! Now I will get my revenge! I will show those filthy Creators just exactly who is boss!" Using his new athletic body, he ran through the jungle at an incredibly fast speed and located the area in which he had first arrived. Suddenly, a portal opened up and he jumped through. He could finally achieve his true purpose. He was going to get his revenge, and nobody could stop him. ------------------------ Back at the bar, everyone was chilled out and was watching the TV attached to the wall. The portal machine suddenly activated caught everyone off guard. "What the? Who activated that?" asked Cdrzillafanon. "I'm not sure" said Indominus. "It reminds me of this anime I saw the other day where---" "---We don't watch anime!" shouted BRK. Suddenly, the tongue louse emerged from the portal. "The tongue louse!" shouted Scoobs, shocked that it was still alive. "I'm not messing around this time" said the tongue louse, blasting the Creators with his newly gained saliva beam ability. They were stuck to the ground and could not move! The louse looked at Nerd and its eyes flashed a bright green colour. The connection with Nerd was reborn! He ran up to the louse, just as a hole opened up in the tongue louse's body and pulled him in! It closed up behind him, trapping him inside of its body! "Don't bother following me" said the tongue louse. "If you do, then your friend dies. You've foiled my previous plans to spread my brethren and destroy all other forms of life, but this time, I will win. Just you watch." He aimed his right arm at the wall and blasted it with his saliva beam. There was nothing that could stop him! Scoobs looked around at the other Creators in confusion. "What just happened?" ------------------------ In the city, the tongue louse fired his saliva beam at multiple buildings, spreading his eggs so that more tongue louses could hatch and take over other beings. "Spread, my children! Spread far and wide and conquer this worthless place!" He grabbed a car, spun around and threw it at a group of people trying to run away. Unfortunately they were crushed by the car and died. He let out a loud laugh as his skin changed colour, going from the typical white colour of a tongue louse to a dark black. He grew two black horns and his eyes turned white. He had finally taken on his true form! "Bow down to me, humans! You are no match for Lucifer, the Lord of the Tongue Louses!" He fired a white beam from his eyes and sliced through multiple buildings, completely destroying them. He was soon approached by three army tanks as multiple jets flew overhead. "Foolish people" he whispered, chuckling to himself. All of his tongues suddenly flapped around erratically and many beams of fire fired from multiple crevices on his body, destroying the tanks and anything else in their way. He turned to the jets and blasted them with his saliva beam. "Good riddance." ------------------------ "Sir!" shouted the anonymous Fandom User, bursting into his bosses office. "What's wrong?" his boss replied, standing up and realizing the urgency of the situation. "Oh no..." he said. "Yes, sir" said the user. "It's the tongue louse! He's back! Wanna know what's wrong about that? That's not even the worst news." The boss frowned. "What do you mean that's not the worst news?" he asked. "The Creators have been immobilized and the tongue louse has not only revealed his true form to them but he's created a humanoid body made out of the tongues of his past victims. It doesn't even end there! By traveling through the Creator's portal machine, he has gained the ability to create portals at will so he can go to any universe! This is very bad news." His boss sat down, took off his glasses and put them on his desk. He looked up at the user. "That's enough exposition" he said. "It's over... How can we fight something with such almighty power?" he asked. "We're doomed." ------------------------ "You're doomed!" shouted Lucifer, smashing up a building using a tree. He tore up the road and slammed his fist through the side of a building. He laughed to himself and continue causing mayhem. Everywhere around him were newly born tongue louses of all shapes and sizes, finding new victims. Scoobs was sat in his bar watching these events fold out on TV. He had no idea what to do. He looked at his fellow Creators, still stuck to the ground by saliva. They were now unconscious and their breathing rate had slowed down. He also felt worried for Nerd, believing that Lucifer was going to digest him. "What do I do?" he asked. "You could go out there and beat him up" said Titanosaurus, walking into the room so that he could serve drinks. "Have you seen what is going on out there?" asked Scoobs, pointing to the tongue louse invasion that was being shown on the TV. "You think that I can take on all of these tongue louses alone? I don't. I may as well just accept that we've lost." ------------------------ Lucifer was still destroying the city. He took great glee in it. He was having way too much fun. He was busy lining up cars like dominoes so that he could tip them over. "Lucifer!" shouted a triumphant voice in the distance. He stopped placing cars on the road and laughed. "Scoobydooman..." he said. "You actually showed up to fight me. Did you not listen to my warning? I will kill your friend. Turn back now or he dies." Lucifer turned around to face his mortal enemy. "Wait, what?" he asked. "Who are you? You aren't Scoobs!" His opponent walked out of the shadows. It was Titanosaurus! "No, I'm not, and yet I'm still gonna kick your ass." He charged towards Lucifer and punched him around the face, knocking him down to the ground. Lucifer quickly stood up and kicked Titanosaurus into a wall, followed up by blasting him with a saliva beam. However, he dodged the beam before he could be imprisoned. He charged at Lucifer again but slipped over on his saliva trail. "Pitiful" said Lucifer. "Leave now, or you die." Titanosaurus spat some blood out of his mouth. "No! I'll keep on fighting! I'll defeat you. I'll defeat you..." Lucifer looked down at this pathetic clone and laughed. "Fair enough" he said. He grabbed Titanosaurus by the head and snapped his neck, killing him. He then burned him and watched as his flesh melted away. "You may not be Scoobs, but think of that as karma" he said. ------------------------ Meanwhile, Scoobs was travelling through multiple universes. He had finally devised a plan to defeat Lucifer once and for all. He was looking through all of his universes so that he could find a kaiju that could assist him in his fight against Lucifer. He'd visited Universe 1000, Universe 1719, Universe 1720, Universe 1906 and Universe 1990. However, he could not convince any of the kaiju he came across to help him fight Lucifer. He then arrived in Universe 999999999. This was one of the universes that he paid the least attention to. There was barely any living creatures in this universe as almost everything had been destroyed. He walked through the mountains, not coming across any one of his creations. Finally, he saw a kaiju. It was Zyxoc. He walked over to him but the creature quickly turned around to face him and hissed at him, then letting out it's painful screech. Holding his ears to avoid bursting his eardrums, Scoobs stumbled backwards and fell down the side of a mountain and into a small nest. "What the?" he asked. He looked up at where he had came from and saw Zyxoc looking at him. Zyxoc let out a small whimper and walked away. Scoobs was about to get up when something suddenly flew around him and landed in front of his face. "Arubulis..." he said, looking up at the small insect creature. ------------------------ The Fandom Boss and a group of six Fandom Users sat around a strange glass frame, watching Lucifer destroy the city. "Is there anything that we can do?" asked one of the users. "I'm thinking" said the boss. "We're gonna need to think of something great if we are to take out these things." He glanced over his notes. "These are useless now" he said, throwing them to the floor. "We only have notes on the normal tongue louses. We don't have anything on what is pretty much their equivalent of Satan." "What happened to Scoobs?" asked another Fandom User. "He's hiding in his bar" said the user sat next to him. "I don't blame him. One man can't take out an entire army and their devil." On the screen, tongue louses were literally climbing out of Lucifer's body. That's how fast they were replicating now. "Those god damn things are gonna be everywhere" said the Fandom Boss. "They've already taken over that city. Soon they'll have the entire world in their hands." He sighed. "There's nothing we can do..." "Wait!" shouted one of the users, pointing at the screen. "What's that?" ------------------------ In the city, Scoobs rode in on a giant platform being held up by four Arubulis. Behind him was an entire army of them. "Tongue Louse!" shouted Scoobs. "Your reign of terror is over! Your louses are nothing compared to my Arubulis army!" Lucifer finished eating the dead Titanosaurus corpse (which was now fully eaten) and looked up at him. "You finally face me! Good. I've anticipated this moment. You have no idea how much I want you dead." "Oh, I think you do" said Scoobs, gesturing to the Arubulis for them to lower him to the ground. He stepped off of the platform and marched over to Lucifer, staring directly into his eyes. Out of nowhere, he suddenly fired a green atomic beam and blasted Lucifer away from him. Before Lucifer could stand back up, Scoobs jumped over to him and punched him in the face, pounding him into the ground. The other tongue louses turned their attention towards him and began crawling towards him. "Quick!" shouted Scoobs. "Do it now! This one is the leader. He's the host. He shares the bond with them! Transfer your diseases to him!" He jumped backwards as the Arubulis army flew down into the city. Most of the Arubulis focused on transferring Cancer, Ebola, Coronary Artery Disease, HIV and many other horrible diseases into the leader, which spread to the other tongue louses thanks to their bond. The other Arubulis simply attacked the tongue louses and held them back. He walked over to Lucifer and spat on him, watching his tongues slowly disappear. He was a pathetic tongue louse once again. Now that Lucifer was weakened from the diseases, Scoobs took his chance to finally get his revenge. He burnt Lucifer with his atomic beam and stamped on his head multiple times with his feet. He then picked up the dead louse and tore its body in half. Lucifer was finally dead forever. "Wow" said Scoobs. "You weren't that strong after all. I'd say you were pretty lousy." Unknown to him, however, were that Lucifer's eyes were still faintly glowing. ------------------------ Just a couple of hours later, everything had gone back to normal. Everyone who had been attacked in Lucifer's rampage had their tongues back and the other Creators were free from their saliva prison. The only person who didn't make it out alive was Titanosaurus. "It's a shame" said Scoobs. "What is?" asked Mosu. "Titanosaurus was a good bartender... It's sad that he is gone." Everyone took a sip from their drinks and thought of him. "I guess we're gonna need another bartender now" said Nerd. "I suppose we do" said Cdr. "I'm not sure who could replace him though." They sat down and thought to themselves, remembering the good times they shared with Titanosaurus. He was a good bartender, and he would be dearly missed. THE END Appearances Council Of Creators * Cdrzillafanon * Scoobydooman90001 * SuperNerd * MosuFan2004 * BigRandomKaiju * Indominus Rex 2016 * Koopa * Wolfzilla Kaiju * Lucifer, Lord of the Tongue Louses * Overgrown Tongue Louses * Green Fungal Plant Creature * Titanosaurus Clone * Zyxoc (Cameo) * Arubulis Others * Anonymous Fandom Users * Fandom User Leader Trivia * The title is a reference to the third film in the Lord of the Rings movie series, The Return of the King. * This is a sequel to The Fellowship of the Louse and The Two Tongues, the ninth and fourteenth episodes of the Council of Creators series. This is the final story in the Tongue Louse trilogy. * This is the third episode of Council of Creators to have been released earlier than it should. It was released earlier as Scoobydooman90001 was moving house and would not have been able to access the internet for two weeks. Because of this, he released the episode earlier so that the wait wouldn't be as long. * This episode marks the death of Titanosaurus Clone, who dies fighting Lucifer. * This is the third episode to feature the Tongue Louse as a villain. Category:Fanfiction Category:Scoobydooman90001's Stories Category:Council of Creators Episodes Category:Tongue Louse Trilogy Category:Council of Creators Season 1